


Letter From a Thief

by spyder_m



Series: Shumako Week 2020 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Cop!Makoto, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: “Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone.”Police Commissioner Niijima receives a tip-off from the leader of the Phantom Thieves. AU Cop!Makoto. Written for Day 7 of Shumako Week 2020: Wedding / Proposal.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shumako Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600816
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Letter From a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Going to have to post my last couple of entries out of order as I am nowhere near finished on Day 6. 
> 
> I went for a slightly different meaning of 'proposal' for this one. Hope you enjoy!

Makoto's father had always taught her not to overthink things. That, your gut instinct was often correct. 

Having looked up to the man from a young age, it was advice she held onto, helping to keep their connection alive; often guiding her when promising cases reached seemingly dead ends. 

He was someone she wanted to model herself after as a police officer. 

The strength he had exuded in spite of the hardships facing him. He lost his wife and had no choice but to balance his two passions, raising his daughters and keeping the city safe. It was part of what helped her grieve when his own life was cut short, recalling the brave face he had put on for her and Sae even when he felt at his worst. 

It gave her life a purpose, carrying on attending to the task most important to him; protecting and serving Tokyo. 

Yet, when those instincts brought her to the Rainbow Bridge in the dead of the night, Makoto couldn't help but have doubts. 

Under different circumstances, it might be a poor choice for a secret rendezvous, as the bridge saw traffic even late into the night. Yet, recently it had been closed for construction, a smattering of signs redirecting motorists. 

Moving around the blockade, Makoto readjusting her coat, ensuring it hide the pistol she had holstered earlier. She wanted to remain discreet. 

The police's investigation into the Mafia, the threats and blackmail that citizens were being subjected to, had hit a wall. They were struggling to find a lead, anything that could lead them vaguely in the right direction. 

Makoto hated that feeling. Knowing that there were people in danger yet having no way to help them. It was her duty as a police officer to keep the citizens safe. 

Any information they could get their hands would be useful. 

That had lifeline had to come to her on an ordinary workday. 

There had been several officers collected around her desk when she arrived that morning, all chattering to one another. Their conversation fell into silence as she approached, eyes weighing upon her in a mix of suspicion and concern. 

The sight of that red card sparked dread in Makoto, the logo that had been plastered across news bulletins for several months now resting on her desk in plain view. 

She couldn't understand. What reason could the Phantom Thieves possibly have for targetting her? 

Had they seen their shortcomings in their investigation of the Mafia as a failure to protect the powerless amongst Tokyo? Were they going to be punished for allowing innocent people to be exploited? 

The message was less abstract, less bombastic than the other Callings Cards they had collected in evidence. The newspaper clippings read rather succinctly: "Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone."

She wouldn't be honouring that promise. 

For all she knew, this could be a trap. 

They had no way of even confirming if this was a real Calling Card. 

Makoto doubted the Phantom Thieves; vigilantes though they may be; had any intention of harming the Police, but it wouldn't do to not exercise caution. 

It looked authentic; practically identical to the ones sent in the past. But, they had been widely distributed amongst public places. Someone could have easily replicated it. 

Perhaps the Mafia had noticed them picking up on their trail and planned an ambush in the hopes of scaring them off. 

There was no way of knowing for sure. 

But she would play along. 

The wire Makoto had pinned to the inside of her shirt would keep her in touch with the armed officers that were watching her from a vantage point above, as well as those stationed in a van parked down the road. 

At the slightest hint of danger she would call in backup. 

Makoto flicked her sleeve back, eyes carrying over the second hand's rotation. One minute to midnight. 

She was early. 

"Impeccable timing as always, detective."

Instinctively, Makoto's hand traced the holster at her hip as the masked man rappeled before her, the ends of his dark coat sweeping dramatically behind him. 

Makoto's eyes strained, hoping to make out anything distinctive above his profile. With the streetlights dimmed, much of his face was obscured by the cover of night. 

Still, she had no doubt. 

This was, unmistakeably, Joker; the leader of the Phantom Thieves. 

The group that had been, somehow, miraculously compelling criminals into turning themselves in. Criminals they had been pursuing fruitlessly for months, crimes that hadn't been able to uncover.   
As an alumnus and former student council president of Shujin Academy, Makoto had been horrified to learn what had become of the school since her graduation. 

That the volleyball teacher; former Olympian, Suguru Kamoshida; had been sexually and physically assaulting students. To the point that one of them attempted suicide. 

The students were too afraid to speak up, the parents and faculty members privy to what was going on, unwilling to lift a finger. Within the school’s walls, Kamoshida was impervious to justice. 

Shujin was a prestigious prep school, one of the finest in Japan. As part of the student council, Makoto worked closely with Principal Kabayokawa in her last few years. She couldn't understand why he would not have allowed such crimes to take place under his nose. 

She wasn't sure if it was blackmail or torture, but their abilities were unknown, seemingly completely beyond reason.   
She didn't care to admit it, but that frightened Makoto. 

  
"Hey, come on. There's no need for guns." His hands rose. "I'm not so bad."

"If that were true, then surely you wouldn't feel the need to hide behind a mask."

"Well, if you wanted to see my face so badly, all you had to do was ask." Though his face was still blanketed by darkness, from the man's confident tone, Makoto suspected he had just winked at her. 

"I'm sure will be more than familiar with what you look like when you're taking your mugshot down at the station." She scowled, conscious of the flush heating her cheeks at the man's quip. For being held at gunpoint he was rather at ease. 

Still, given the dangerous circumstances, this group had been known to recklessly thrust themselves into, it shouldn't have been surprising. Their leader possessed either a great deal of confidence or stupidity. 

With the growing presence of the Phantom Thieves, Makoto had noticed that their leader was quite popular among the public. Though not much had actually been seen of him, women, in particular, were quite taken by the charm and charisma he carried himself with. 

It pained Makoto to realise that she could understand where they were coming from. 

"I- in any case. What could the leader of the Phantom Thieves possibly want with the police? You seem pretty happy going apprehending criminals on your own."

"I noticed you were having trouble with the Mafia."

"I hope you aren't here to simply undermine us."

"Not at all. We're want to see them held accountable just as badly as you. In fact, I have some information that you may find useful."

"I'm listening..."

"The man you're looking for, Junya Kaneshiro, will be the next to receive a Calling Card." Joker's voice lowered. Makoto leant forward, hoping the microphone would pick him up. "He will confess to his crimes and ask to be arrested. The rest of his goons might not be so willing to come quietly. I'm letting you know so that you can be prepared."

"Impossible." Makoto scoffed. "We've been pressuring Kaneshiro for months. How can you be so sure that he'll just give in?"

"Well, we haven't led you astray yet, have we?" He smirked. 

"Is that all?"

Makoto flinched as the man's fingers reached out to trace the wire trailing from her earpiece. 

"I hope that someday you'll trust me enough to truly come alone."

"Niijima-taichou! Niijima-taichou! Are you there?" The muffled static broke carried beneath her coat. 

Holding her gaze, Joker gestured towards the device with a smirk, as if silently probing her to respond to the call. 

"This is Niijima." She answered. "What's the situation?"

"We couldn't pick up on anything on your end. Someone must have been tampering with the recording."

"W- What?" Makoto stumbled, immediately reaching for the microphone attached to her lapel. With a growl, her gaze flicked over her shoulder. 

"Is this your doing?"

Her question carried unanswered into the night, muffled by the sweep of dark coat-tails, as their informant departed wordlessly. 

One with the shadows again. 


End file.
